The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of a fuel manifold for an internal combustion engine fuel supply syste, which is designed to supply fuel to a number of injectors.
The process according to the present invention is particularly suitable for manufacturing manifolds having an elongated semifinished metal part having at least one axial hole; a number of first cup-shaped fittings, each defining a housing for a respective injector communicating with the axial hole on the semifinished part; and at least one pair of second fittings, each designed to connect one end of the hole to members and piping on the fuel supply system.